


Anar'alah

by Ogawdy



Series: LT week 2k17 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Day one: Firsts, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Liontrust week Day One: prompt "firsts"Khadgar and Lothar have just defeated the Guardian, corrupted by Fel. We all know how this scene goes- but what if it had went just a bit differently?





	Anar'alah

_Anar’alah: By the light_

The power receded slowly from his veins. Khadgar came to and saw the room was back to its natural light. There was no more green glow in the water in the well. In fact, there was no water left at all. Khadgar fell to the floor, catching his breath and coughing. His strength seemed to have been spent in his fight against Medivh, despite the surge of power he had felt. He could feel his power over the mana had become stronger but he was unable to access it as of yet. The exhaustion had brought tears to his eyes and they fell to the ground, perfect spheres on the stone.

Khadgar heard footsteps coming towards him. He lifted his head in distress only to see Lothar approaching. Khadgar let his head fall back down again in relief. Lothar knelt down in front of him. His bare foot came in Khadgar’s view and he stared at it confusingly. He was sure to have seen him with boots on when they teleported but he had not seen how he had lost them.

Lothar reach out a hand and lifted his chin. Khadgar met his gaze bashfully, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The commander’s eyes were kind and his gaze brushed over Khadgar’s face. He was smiling softly. He wiped a finger down his cheek, cupping his face. Khadgar accepted the attention with a pinch in his heart. He couldn’t deny the warmth Lothar’s actions spread in his chest.

“Medivh?” he asked nonetheless, brow worried at the thought of the corrupted mage.

Both their gazes were drawn to the well at the center of the room. The broken shape of the golem gloomed above them. The Magus’ blond head was visible, the upper half of his body had shifted back to human form and the other had disappeared under the mass of stone.

“Khadgar.”

The young mage reverted his gaze back to Lothar. His eyes were clouded by worry and the reminder of his responsibilities. 

“I have to go.”

Khadgar swallowed and nodded, heart stammering against his chest at the thought of Stormwind army going against the Orcs while they were fighting Medivh here in Karazhan. He understood Lothar’s duty lied with his King.

“I can’t move,” he admitted.

“It’s okay. You stay here. I’ll send someone retrieve you… when this is all over.”

Lothar made to move then and Khadgar was ready to close his eyes and let the darkness take over. But instead, Lothar grabbed his face with both hands and dived in. Khadgar’s eyes widened as he felt rough lips against his own. It took him a second to react, finally pushing back into the kiss. It was quick and rushed, not enough and yet everything they could have asked for. Lothar pulled back, a secret smile gracing his lips.

“I’m proud of you.”

Khadgar let a smile stretch his mouth. With these words, Lothar was gone. Khadgar watched him run off, retrieving his discarded sword and jumping. Khadgar’s heart fell with him. Immediate panic whited out his vision. He heard before he saw the gryphon sailing through the sky. A nervous chuckle escaped his throat. He watched the gryphon until he couldn’t see him anymore, eyes hurting from staring into the sun at the fading black dot.

Khadgar’s head slowly hit the floor. There, prostrate on the floor, he prayed to the light for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of the Liontrust week!!  
> In case anyone has missed it: https://khadgar-is-bae.tumblr.com/post/161658220038/liontrust-week-2017 (prompts post)


End file.
